


Soulmates (Old)

by Deliriously_Insane



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: H20Vanoss - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Evan, Poor Jonathan, Soulmates, give him a kiss, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriously_Insane/pseuds/Deliriously_Insane
Summary: Jonathan needs his soulmate and Evan is desperate to save his. (I'm bad at summaries, it's better than I make it sound)





	Soulmates (Old)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like yaoi or H20Vanoss why are you here? Lol
> 
> (Songs are king and lullaby for a princess)

Johnathan layed curled up in the floor of his room. This was the third panic this week, he was abused by his dad and it messed him up permanently. The only chance he had of happiness was to find his soulmate he desperately hoped existed.

 

He'd often sing or talk to his soulmate in his head hoping they could somehow hear him and one day save him, it was the only thing keeping him alive.

 

As he layed there he started singing, hoping his soulmate could hear him and feel just how much he needed them.

 

_**"you're alone** _

 

_**you're on your own** _

 

_**so what, have you gone blind?** _

 

_**Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?"** _

Johnathan hugged his legs and watched the moon through his window, singing louder as he poured his heart and soul in it hoping to drown out his thoughts.

 

_**"you got it all you lost your mind in the sound** _

 

_**there's so much more you can reclaim your crown** _

 

_**you're in control rid of the monsters inside your head** _

 

_**put all your faults to bed, you can be king again"** _

 

He continued singing as he slowly got drowsy and fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about the day he'll finally meet his soulmate. As he slept moonlight slowly lit up his room, bathing everything in a silvery light.

 

 

  
Evan could hear his soulmates pain and need to be together he couldn't stop the tears from falling as he thought of his soulmate in so much misery.

 

he couldn't do anything physically so he did the next best thing and sang back to his soulmate hoping they could see how much he loved them and the regret of not being able to find them yet, of being powerless to do something when they're in pain.

 

_**"lu lay moon princess good night love of mine** _  
_**rest now in moonlights embrace** _

 

_**bare up my lullaby winds of the earth, through cloud and through sky and through space** _

 

_**carry the peace and the coolness of night, and carry my sorrow in kind** _

 

_**soulmate you're loved so much more than you know** _

 

_**may troubles be far from your mind** _

 

_**and forgive me for being so blind."** _

 

Evan hugged his pillow tightly and looked at the moon through his window, hoping his singing helped his soulmate.

 

_**"I love you, I miss you, all these miles away** _

 

_**May all your dreams be sweet tonight** _

 

_**safe upon your bed of moonlight** _

 

_**and know not of sadness, pain or care** _

 

_**and when I dream I'll fly away and meet you there** _

 

_**sleep, sleep, sleep"** _

 

Evan softly finished and hoped it provided some kind of comfort as he drifted off to sleep dreaming about the day he could finally be there for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my trash


End file.
